Fire and Ice
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Primer fic de Junkrat-Mei. Dos personas diferentes, una científica y un anarquista, frío y calor, ¿cuál puede ser la combinación de este encuentro?.


**Fire and Ice:** **Quisiera ahora probar con otra pareja del Overwatch, de la cual tiene muchos fanarts en Internet y es Junkrat-Mei, sean buenos, es la primera vez que trato a estos dos. Más tarde haré otros como y Genji-Mercy, aunque este último va a ser todo un desafío.**

 **Espero que les guste. Dedico este trabajo para Plagahood y como siempre digo, no soy dueño de Overwatch, éste pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y empresas. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

El asalto a Junkertown había comenzado, los héroes estaban tomando posiciones en la puerta principal, la cual estaba por ceder en cualquier momento, mientras que el enemigo lanzaba todos sus recursos para detenerlos, uno de ellos, demente, un completo amante de la destrucción, las bombas, el caos, las características del clásico Anarquista que ama sembrar su "sendero" por donde cruce, estaba luchando junto a sus Camaradas y su inseparable compañero Roadhog contra aquellos agentes de "Overwatch".

\- ¡Vamos, vamos, Señoritas, ¿qué pasa?! ¡¿Acaso hay que dejar que estos hijos de puta crucen la puerta?! ¡Así es como se combate!.- Se burlaba el australiano, mientras que tomaba su lanza-granadas y comenzaba con un bombardeo, el cual dejaba heridos a los enemigos y ralentizaba su avance hacia la puerta principal.

\- _Bien, con eso los detuvimos un rato, de seguro van a pedir refuerzos, así que vamos a defender esta posición, nadie se mueve y el que lo haga, va a tener que responder ante nosotros.-_ Advirtió Roadhog, mostrando su amenazante gancho, con el cual atrapaba a una víctima y de ahí lo asesinaba a sangre fría.

\- Ustedes no dan las órdenes, para que sepan, este es el territorio de nuestra Reina, no de ustedes.- Advirtió uno de los "Junkers", el cual estaba dejando en claro de quién era el mandaba en esas tierras.

\- Bah, la "Reina", Oh, la "Reina" nos va a salvar, ¡jajajajaja!. Si no sirve para nada, solo está limándose las uñas mientras que nosotros estamos regando con nuestra sangre esta tierra.- Sostuvo Junkrat con ese desprecio hacia cualquier autoridad que hubiera allí.

No querían causar una guerra interna, así que los "Junkers" decidieron apostarse, tomar posiciones y reforzar sus defensas dentro de Junkertown, sin importar las ofensas que dijera aquel sujeto rubio contra la autoridad allí presente. Ahora era el momento de prepararse, porque un segundo asalto estaba por llegar.

* * *

24 horas duró la "paz", por así decirlo y ésta terminó justo en el momento en que llegaron los refuerzos todo el pueblo se convirtió en un auténtico campo de batalla. Roadhog y Junkrat se habían separado por las explosiones, pero ambos parecían dos niños en una dulcería, aniquilando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, éstos eran fulminados a balazos por sus oponentes, los cuales no pensaban ceder ni siquiera un centímetro de territorio.

\- ¡"FIRE IN THE HOLE"!.- Exclamó el rubio australiano, mientras que lanzaba aquella "Rueda Explosiva", la cual era motorizada, una verdadera bomba que podía causar severas bajas al enemigo cuando llegara a su blanco, además de pasar paredes y obstáculos. Cuando llegara a su objetivo, ésta era detonada a control remeto.- Awww, hoy es un día perfecto para sembrar el caos.- Mostró aquel lado retorcido de su humor y de ahí, activó el detonador de la bomba, la cual estalló y provocó una densa humareda sobre las filas enemigas.

Se sentía tan feliz, complacido por la masacre que había hecho junto con la destrucción, no le importaba si habían bajas en su bando, total, él no obedecía a nadie, era un ladrón, Anarquista, demoledor, mercenario y caza-tesoros. Todos los atributos que podía tener y siendo su propio jefe, le favorecían bastante.

\- ¡Jajajaja, en su cara, Overwatch! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso les da una "pequeña bomba"?.- Río como un loco aquel australiano, pero en ese momento una lluvia de balas comenzó a caer encima suyo y al girarse, se encontró con Jack Morrison, alias "Soldier 76", el cual lo había atrapado y no pensaba dejarle escapar, ya que tenía que pagar caro por las muertes de aquellos militares que habían caído, junto a él iban Tracer y MCcree, cosa que llevó a que Junkrat utilizara unas bombas de humo y pudiera fugarse, pero a pesar de ello, había sido herido y dejaba todo un rastro de sangre, cosa que tuvo que incendiar para que no le siguieran.

* * *

Se refugió en una de las chozas, mientras que intentaba contactarse con Roadhog, pero éste estaba ocupado con el enemigo, así que ahora debía preparase para una posible pelea y buscar algún equipo médico para sanar sus heridas. Había recibido varios disparos en el abdomen, su pierna derecha y la izquierda estaba severamente afectada, la que era una prótesis de metal, debido a las balas de Jack.

\- Agh...hijo de puta, juro que voy a hacerlos barbacoa a esos malditos...en cuanto me recupere, jejejeje, va a correr mucha sangre.- Prometió el rubio, mientras que intentaba curarse, pero en ese momento escuchó unos ruidos que venían desde otro lado de la casa, así que tomó el lanza-granadas y se preparó para el enfrentamiento.- Muy bien, ven aquí, te tengo un regalito.- Desafió a la muerte y apuntó con su arma hacia las escaleras.

Allí, desde las escaleras, vio a su oponente: Una china de cabellos castaños, de anteojos, tímida pero linda, vestía unas gruesas ropas de Invierno junto con sus dispositivos de lucha y un pequeño robot que llevaba en su espalda. Al verla, éste simplemente se echó a reír sin parar.

\- Vaya, vaya, con que la nerd ha venido para matarme. ¿Qué tal, pastelito?.- Bromeó Junkrat en aquellos momentos, mientras que se levantaba del suelo e iba hacia ella.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Se nota que has obtenido lo que te merecías, Junkrat.- Apuntó la chica con seriedad, ya que odiaba a los abusones como aquel australiano, sumado al antecedente que ya tenían ambos.

\- Vamos, vamos, tú sabes que no era para ti esa "bromita". Mmmm, ¿o sí lo era?.- Dedujo, pero ella sabía muy bien del sarcasmo del rubio, así que decidió no darle importancia.

\- Eres de lo peor y tendrías que estar pudriéndote en una cárcel.- Sostuvo ella con ese ideal de Justicia.

\- Uffff, vaya, tú todo el tiempo con esas tonterías, ¿sabes?. Un día de estos te darás cuenta que "Overwatch" volverá a desaparecer ¿y qué harás entonces? ¿Para qué quieres seguir luchando?. Mira al Mundo, el ser humano es así, mira cómo quedó este sitio tras esa explosión, ¿crees que todo volverá a renacer?.- Lanzaba esas preguntas para intentar pasarla a su bando, pero le iba a resultar todo un desafío convencerla, ya que ella le apuntó con su pistola endotérmica, poniéndolo contra la pared.- Wow, Wow, wow, tranquila, ¿sí?. No es para tanto.- Pidió, intentando no asustarse y ocultando sus heridas.

\- Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero aún así no voy a abandonar la misión que tengo conmigo, así que si no quieres que te convierta en una paleta congelada, más te vale no volver a provocarme.- Le advirtió la china, mientras que llevaba a que Junkrat tragara saliva.

\- Ohhhhh, vamos, ¿acaso quieres que me disculpe y le mande cartitas a la gente, diciéndoles, "Perdón por haber puesto todas esas bombas, perdón por haberle hecho perder sus piernas, lamento que haya perdido a su familia". Bah, no seas ridícula, es la misma gente que los abandonó a ustedes y tildó de "Ladrones y terroristas", no te vengas que ahora tus Jefes son los buenos, todos llevamos la maldad dentro.- Apuntó el rubio una vez más.

\- Puede que tengas razón o puede que no, pero aún así, el Mundo necesita a los héroes, porque éstos, los que ves aquí, no son los de las películas, que llegan con poderes y todo, no, éstos son de verdad y harán todo lo posible por devolverle la paz a este Mundo.- Sostuvo la chica con determinación en su voz.

\- Ok, ok, ¿sabes una cosa?. Yo...¡AGH!.- Iba a decir el australiano, pero de golpe, sintió una fuerte punzada en su cuerpo, miró a las heridas y vio que habían empeorado, provocando que se cayera al piso.

\- ¿Tú qué?.- Preguntó la oriental y de ahí vio que Junkrat estaba balbuceando algo.- Vamos, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas, Junkrat, ¿Junkrat?.- Se acercó y de ahí vio a su oponente yacer herido gravemente.- ¡Junkrat!.- Gritó, casi al final, sabiendo que su vida estaba en riesgo y a pesar de que fuera su enemigo, no lo iba a matar, ya que no representaba una amenaza, así que decidió preparar una rápida cirugía, utilizando sus dispositivos para poder sanar sus heridas que sufría.

\- Agh...Agh...¿Qué mierda haces, Mei? ¡No quiero tu ayuda, yo sé cómo curarme!.- Se negó a recibir tratamiento médico.

\- Cállate y no digas nada, te estoy salvando porque, aunque seas mi enemigo, no pienso dejarte morir.- Prometió la chica, mientras que comenzaba a congelar la herida y de ahí, a calentarla, para después coser la misma, aunque le llevaría su tiempo todo ese proceso.

En el transcurso de esa cirugía, Mei logró finalizar todo el proceso, aunque quedó toda una mancha de sangre en el piso, la joven había terminado con lo suyo, así que se dirigió hacia la persona que estaba delante suyo.

\- Caray, no me esperaba esto, gracias.- Agradeció el rubio.

\- No es nada. Ufff, necesito un descanso.- Pidió ella y se sentó en el suelo, recostando su cabeza contra la pared.

\- Y yo unas vacaciones, estos robos me están matando.- Sostuvo el australiano y la acompañó, aunque manteniendo la distancia.

Se sentaron, un distanciados, en el fondo, Junkrat quería agradecerle, pero ese orgullo suyo le impedía hacer la jugada, debido de que si lo hacía, iba a quedar como un idiota delante de todos, así que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y pensar en algo.

\- Oye.- Le llamó Mei y éste quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó el australiano.

\- No tienes por qué creer que todos te dirán que eres un idiota porque una persona te salvó. Hazme caso, hasta yo te hubiera convertido un bloque de hielo y te entregaba con moño a "Overwatch", pero no lo hice porque estabas herido y eso iba a terminar siendo una salvajada de mi parte con llegar hasta matarte. Puedes conservar tu orgullo y no sentirte dañado.- Le prometió Mei en esos momentos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Quiso saber el australiano.

\- ¿Tú gustas de alguien?.- Preguntó ella, cosa que dejó confundido a aquel personaje, el cual sintió que su mandíbula le quedaba colgando como una hamaca.

\- Vamos, dilo, te gusta alguien.- Lo desafiaba la castaña a más no poder, dándole pequeños golpes.- ¿Hola? ¿Junkrat?. Hola, Tierra llamando a Junkrat.- Molestaba la china al australiano, el cual salió de su trance por un rato.

Junkrat estaba manteniéndose estoico, tranquilo, lanzaba una que otra broma, mientras que miraba por la puerta, esperando que Roadhog volviera para sacarlo de allí y no tener que revelar lo que llevaba encima, pero por las presiones de Mei, las cosas se estaban volviendo bastante tensas, ya que la chica lo seguía "atacando" para que dijera la verdad.

\- Vamos.- Pidió ella, mientras que miraba las heridas del rubio, las cuales estaban sanando.

\- No.- Se negó el australiano, oponiéndose a decirlo.

\- ¿Has oído la frase _"Los que se pelean, se aman"_?.- Preguntó la castaña, haciendo entrar en un "Laberinto" al amante de las bombas, quien quedó "petrificado".

\- _"Roadhog, ¿en dónde mierda estás? ¿Acaso te estás escapando con el dinero de la Reina y me estás dejando con esta nerd?. Más te vale venir antes de que te haga volar en pedazos, cerdo hijo de puta".-_ Pensaba el rubio, mientras que se pasaba sus manos por el rostro, sudaba frío y parecía que la propia bomba que era él, siempre con ese lenguaje que cargaba consigo mismo, ahora se le estaba pasando de bando.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Junkrat? ¿Acaso te da miedo afrontar la realidad de que tienes a alguien que te gusta?. Hay otra frase, además de _"Los que se pelean, se aman"_ , también está del _"Odio al amor, hay un paso"._

No podía más, quería que se callara, pero sus palabras eran más fuertes que los explosivos, estaba por activar alguna de sus trampas, pero se contuvo, hasta que finalmente tuvo que ceder, lanzándose contra los labios de la china, quedando ambos totalmente helados por el momento en que estaban viviendo.

\- _"Haber si con esto se calla...un momento...no está tan mal...se...se siente raro, pero...son muy suaves sus labios".-_ Pensó el australiano, mientras que pasaban los primeros segundos del beso.

\- _"Por Dios, ¿qué le pasa a este sujeto?. Yo...no, no está mal, se siente raro pero a la vez bien, sí, no...no le veo nada de extraño, jejejeje, pero yo sabía que él gustaba de mí, por eso lo estaba volviendo loco".-_ Añadió Mei, mientras que no se separaban, ya habiendo transcurrido unos minutos, hasta que por la falta de aire, ambos se separaron.

\- Uffff, Uffff, ¿qué...qué fue eso?.- Quiso saber Junkrat.- Se sintió...extraño...

\- Se llama beso: B-E-S-O. Beso.- Se burló Mei.

\- ¡Oye, oye, más despacio, cerebrito, que no soy ningún bruto para empezar!.- Exclamó el australiano con furia y luego se calmó.- Jajajajaja, pero se sintió bastante bien, como si me hubiera caído un poste eléctrico encima de un charco de combustible y éste estallara, mandándome a volar.- Apuntó con ese ejemplo.

Mei se quedó sonrojada, ¿cómo había podido besarse con aquel personaje tan odioso, molesto y chiflado?. Por el momento no sabía qué respuesta dar, pero pronto se calmó: La frase que había dicho, se había hecho realidad.

Pronto, Junkrat se acercó a ella y la tuvo en sus brazos.

\- No quisiera que esto se terminara.- Pidió con tristeza en su voz, siendo honesto realmente.

\- Ni yo, pero tengo que irme ahora.- Dijo Mei, mientras que miraba hacia el piso, pero el australiano le tomó suavemente del rostro.

\- Oye, no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo. ¡Ya sé, hagamos esa promesa!.- Sugirió el rubio.

\- Buena idea, solo espero que no sea en medio de una batalla.- Pidió la china y de ahí, ambos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, abrazándose nuevamente, sin soltarse por ningún momento.

Justo en aquel instante, Roadhog ingresó en la choza, hallándose con Junkrat y Mei besándose, el matón iba a disparar, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió darles su espacio a ambos, así que se retiró y esperó en la puerta un buen rato hasta que terminaran su "labor".

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Primer fic de Junkrat y Mei, lo había estado pensando demasiado, pero al ver tantos fanarts de ellos dos, decidí hacer el intento, así que espero que les guste.**

 **Puede que un día de estos se me ocurra hacer un Genji-Mercy, sin embargo, ese me va a costar más, pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **Este proyecto está dividido en tres historias, así que vayan a preparándose para la mini-maratón. Nos vemos y buen comienzo de semana para todos.**


End file.
